


Storming the dragon's need

by Nilysil (Vuetyris)



Category: Warframe
Genre: Anal, Combi-genitalia, Consentacles, Double Penetration, Exhaustion, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-canon biology, Orgasm Denial, Sexual rendezvous, Size Difference, Tentacles, Transmasc, Vaginal, chub sub, comforting dominance, compassionate dom, first time sub, impatiant sub, mild exhibitionism, sexual gratification, standing penetration, transfem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuetyris/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: Socially inhibited, ever so aggressive, Yauc yearns for another’s intimacy. A weight pressing him down he’s been only able to imagine, hands of another drawing him close – and someone he once fought with leaves him a note.Follow the markings in the lower sector, I’ll be waiting for you there. – Daishi





	Storming the dragon's need

**Author's Note:**

> -+- Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged! -+-

Yauc wanders dismissively into the ship’s unoccupied sector, unaffected by the resurging cold that surrounds the residential rooms lying in disrepair and once torn by infected arboriform strands. Electricity sparks from the filament pads along his neck, shoulders, and thighs; energy unfocused and energetic. His claws trace against the dusty guidance markers left for him by his inevitable partner – a growl rolling in his soft chest as he stares down the designated path. His silence wavers; torn between simmering aggression and anticipation.

His golden hooves resound as he steps over dried arboriform limbs, dismissive of the decrepit Orokin architecture the sector still clings to. Eventually it’ll all be refurbished – but he’s not here for the view, but for the privacy of the region’s isolation. Far from where there’s endless noise in the rest of the reclaimed vessel; secluded enough he won’t have to bite back his drawn need or be drawn into a fist fight just for some peace.

A sign rumbles through his chest as he nears the end of the hallway, where light bleeds out of the cracks in a broken door. It makes him to hesitate – for what reason? He’s unsure, shuffling himself to stand unnerved and stretching out his limbs in an effort to restrain his boiling temper. Yet, even as the prospect of their proposal earlier leaps into the forefront of his thoughts, he doesn’t move. A yearn for complete intimacy cut short by hesitation.

There’s a tap of pointed feet behind the door, the patter of small feet that obscures his partner’s size as she peers from behind the door. A hydroid; she’s much taller than him. Only her glance gives him enough encouragement to move, stepping around her and into the awaiting room she had selected for their small rendezvous. She says nothing, motioning to the bed she had cleared of debris, laid with a fresh sheet and the open central space. “Looks nice,” he growls, sightless vision taking in every detail.

“One of the few rooms with a stable bed,” the hydroid chirps behind him, wandering around his side effortlessly. Her stave legs dance beneath her body as she motions to portions of the room. “There are a few areas that I’ve tested to be stable,” she purrs, looking back to Yauc – his arms crossed. “So you got plenty of space to decide where you want to enjoy.”

The chroma casts his sight around the room by following her motions; the cleaned floor, the racking that has enough space to loop arms around, the surfaces just level enough he may be able to lean on them, plus the bed. It’s so welcoming – but hesitation still crawls through him – arms still lying crossed even as his thoughts indulge. “Good,” he grumbles, his tail flickering as he looks over to the towering hydroid.

She sighs, leaning down as her tendril extensions coil around her neck. “Anxious?” Daishi whispers, keeping her distance from the agitated chroma; already having tussled with the chubby chroma before. Lying in medical recoup was the last thing she wanted to do.

It takes a moment, a hesitation, but Yauc nods, looking off from where the hydroid stands relative to him.

“May I approach?” she coos, “I can help you loosen up before we get started.” Her banded visage stares back to the chroma’s, her posture relaxed, offering her assistance as electricity surges through his skin.

Silence, a deep rumbling sigh. “Sure,” he grumbles, twitching as static jumps across his skin.

He doesn’t move as Daishi walks behind him, stone still until her cold claws press against his plated skin and against his filament pads at his neck. A deep exhale he never knew he held expels from him as he sinks against the attention at his touch-starved skin. The sensations, he indulges in it, melting against her attentive hands as they cup beneath his throat, pressing reassurance chills against skin bleeding static energy. Yet he says nothing as she speaks – unaware she was talking, tuned out of her velveting voice until she purrs against his head.

“Would you like to sit down, Yauc?”

“Y-yeah,” he whispers, glancing over to where a blanket lies.

Claws cup beneath his heavy set arms, tracing around his skin in a guidance towards the bed not too far away. They never leave him as he turns back towards the bed, his tail coaxing up along the once dust-covered surface as claws hook beneath his large thighs – herself settled between his thighs. It draws him to flush, her hands massaging against his chubby stomach, tracing up along his sides. “Comfortable?” she whispers, her sight level with his own – half crouched at the edge of the bed.

“Mhm,” the chroma nods; anxiety still burning in his nerves.

Claws find themselves back to the bed; the hydroid staring head on.

“Yauc,” she sighs, “It’s okay, it’s just us here.”

“I know,” he looks off; his posture, shame.

“Then tell me what you want,” she hooks him further up onto the blanket laid out. “I want you to be comfortable, first and foremost. I’m here for you; not for my own gain.”

“I…” the chroma stumbles, glancing away once more. “I just… never had this experience before.”

“I know,” the hydroid rumbles, rising herself to press her forming maw against his scarlet pelt, nudging against the dark patterning curling back from his maw to crest. “Just tell me what you want; and I’ll call you a good boy,” she purrs. “How’s that sound?”

“Ah, yeah… I just think I’m still a little tense about this whole thing,” his low voice rumbles, watching as the hydroid leans back and separates them once more.

“We’ll go at your pace, Yauc,” she rumbles with a lingering coo, her hands making suggestions of their return along his forearms. And he allows it, melting against the cool hands that crawl up to his shoulders, kneading against his soft points between stone skin. Ever, so very carefully, the nimble hands coax against his throat; drawing him to sigh. “Do you enjoy that?” the hydroid questions, petting between his collarbone and throat.

“Mhm,” the chroma musses; and a hand guides the hydroid’s fingers down against his breathing vents – and it draws him to gasp. They trace against his sensitive flesh, petting and cupping beneath his chub pec. Splitting, teasing, it draws him softened leaning into the petting with a grunt.

“How does this feel?” Daishi purrs, dipping her digits into his sensitive flesh, feeling his exhales brush past her fingers.

“It’s good,” Yauc mumbles, “I like it.”

“Good,” the hydroid rumbles, pressing her hand against his blue-grey flesh. “That’s what I want to hear.” Her fingers divide against his soft sensitive vent, coaxing a sigh from the smaller warframe. “Where else do you need me?” She purrs.

He sits stun silent, glancing around; a part of him already enthusiastic about Daishi’s innate abilities to summon a tentacle swarm. But would that be too much right now? A storm of penetration and writhing all the sudden; but the idea preoccupies his thoughts as Daishi waits for an answer; his words gone. “Ah, honestly I would love the tentacles,” he barely laughs, “but that’d be too much right now, wouldn’t they?” His voice still holds its resonant rumble – softened, lingering anxious yet also pleasant.

“Yes, it would,” the hydroid chuckles, pressing to ease him towards the bed, but only slightly. “How about,” she hums, her thumb pressing within his vent, “I give you some attention further down; how does that sound?”

“I’d love that,” he shuffles, adjusting his thighs as the hydroid’s unoccupied hand drifts down. Claws dance against his skin as they knead his soft stomach, easily maneuvered to cup his chubby underside where is slit lies split – his clit twitching against her palm. Digits press against his lips, rubbing out an exhale from the emotionally reserved warframe. Claws cup outside his flesh, cradling him as his prehensile clit lies up against Daishi’s thumb. “Hmm,” he rumbles, arching into the hand between his thighs.

“I knew you’d like that,” the hydroid purrs, her fingers stroking, thumb petting the clit caught beneath her palm as she leans forth. Against his neck she purrs, the two-toned tendrils that dangle from her helm petting down as the hand once at his vent curls around his back. Her hand pivots against him, fingers teasing against his walls and stroking his self-sufficient moisture. As she tends to him, Daishi leans back, her head tilted down – the chroma’s thighs lie open for her – and a hand suggests a nudge.

“Could – could you eat me out?” he chokes, embarrassment turning him away as his hips roll down into the petting hand.

“Of course,” Daishi purrs, “what else would you love to do after?” Her hand leaves him, claws trailing around his hips and wandering beneath his thighs. There’s a gasp from the chroma as he’s pulled forward, the hydroid kneeling down between his thighs. But she doesn’t go down yet; her head sitting in a tilt towards him. “More defined than just tentacles,” she chuckles.

His maw opens for a brief moment, glancing off as a flush runs over his helm again. “I’m… not completely sure…” he mumbles, staring down where the hydroid’s tongue laps his bright soft thighs – his weight pressed upwards as her sectional tongue broadens against him – leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. “I… want something good, filling,” he struggles to suggest, a hand finding its way to lie over the hydroid’s hand outside his thigh as he’s held exposed to her maw.

“Would you like to be sitting, lying, or standing?” she purrs, “or, if you wish, we can worry about that after this, just relax.” Daishi kisses along his soft groin, her tongue trailing up beneath his hefty stomach. “Or, rather, would you like for me to decide.”

Yauc gasps as her mouth covers his clit, taking his meager erection within her mouth and sucking. It causes him to groan, to whimper, his hips shifting and claws curling. The clasping flesh jerks out of the hydroid’s soft maw, aching. “Oooh fuck,” he whimpers, gasping once more as the torturous tongue takes him once more into her mouth and draws him around with her saliva, lapping him to tremble; his maw hangs open.

“Would you like to be dominated, Yauc?” Daishi breathes, pushing his thighs up as his tail coils out from behind him. She presses him back against the bed, his chubby thighs held open by strong arms. The chroma huffs, irritation overriding his simmering hesitation.

“Yes,” he growls up at her, wiggling beneath her as the larger warframe tilts her head down at him.

“Good, now we’re on the same page,” she coos, giving Yauc space to breathe. “Now, stay like this,” she purrs, allowing a tentacle to summon from the floor beneath her, wiggling up between them. It presses against Yauc’s spread lips, teasing as it wraps around his prehensile clit. The chroma wiggles, his head pressing back with a groan. It presses his exposed flesh, neither entering or prodding, just coaxing against his sensitive lips.

Slowly, Daishi releases her grip. Her knee lean against the bed as the chroma’s legs sits outside her waist, pawing against her as the tentacle strokes groans from him. And Yauc stays back on the bed, arms curling against his maw as it coils around his erect clit. It draws him to tremble, needing for attention as he strains to peek between his arms. “Hmmm,” he whines, shuffling as his tail sways beneath Daishi’s thighs. His maw hangs open as the tentacle squeezes around him, trembling as saliva drips down the hardened skin of his mouth.

“Do you want more?” Daishi purrs above him, trailing a hand up his side – the other holds his leg still against her thigh.

“Yes, please,” Yauc whines, aching for attention. He’s sated by claws petting his vents, spreading his soft chest flesh to the cold air of the usually abandoned room.

“That’s a good boy,” the hydroid sighs, commanding the tentacle tending to his clit to tweak him, to draw another gasp from the mushing chroma beneath her. “If you’re really good, I’ll give you more than what you want,” she drawls, nudging him up with a motion of her hips – a motion of thrust.

The chroma hums beneath her, gasping as he’s taken again into the tentacle’s tight restraint. He writhes within the tentacle, shuffling his hips to find relief – but it follows his every motion – drawing him to groan and his tongue to lull from the sensation burning through his nerves. Every motion alights his senses on fire, aching for relief, wanting for even more! Against him, Daishi leans down, her hands cupping down around his thighs and filament pads again.

“If you can take all of it, I’ll fuck you,” she purrs, the tentacle around his erect clit presses him to whimper, writhing for more. “Is that agreeable, big boy?”

Enthusiastic, Yauc nods, drool dripping down the crease in his maw as he looks up where Daishi half leans. Her hands coax beneath him, claws drawing against his plump butt and spreading him as the tentacle draws itself in a gentle hoist for his quivering clit. Along with his vulva formed by his splitting slit, another spot he yearns for penetration. A region he’s just freshly formed.

“Would you like my tentacles here too?” The hydroid purrs, drawing her claws over the ring of muscle as she commands the tentacle around his clit to split and tend to him further down. Easily it drifts to meet between her fingers, drawing circles around the entrance and spreading easing lubrication.

“Please,” Yauc gasps, drawing his legs tight as the tentacle prods him – his arms cross over his face again as he lets himself writhe beneath the hydroid’s dominance. He groans as her claws ease his new flesh, spreading him for the small tentacle to spread itself against him. The chroma’s back arches as it peeks inside him, gasping as he squeezes around it for a moment – and then it withdraws.

He whines, growling. He wants it NOW.

“Settle,” the hydroid coos, crawling herself on the bed above him – holding his legs high and his groin exposed between them to the daunting tentacles. “You’ll get your filling, grumpy,” she smarms, controlling the tentacle summon between her dangling feet to widen their girth – one that Yauc feels as the one once around his clit presses him down and stroking him sensitive.

He whines again as the tentacles taunt him, prodding against his now dual entrances – but his irritation doesn’t last for long, muscles twitching as the first penetrates him – coaxing against his tight walls only used to delving fingers. And he trembles around the filling girth, aching as it draws itself out fully and taunts against his clit.

“Once I’m certain what sizes you can take, then you’ll get your tentacle filling,” Daishi coos. “Tell me when ones too big, and I’ll adjust it.”

The one directed towards his rear prods, worms, and with the help if the dripping lubrication, pushes its way inside him. It draws the chroma to gasp, moan, and writhe – head pressing back as the girth slips out of him once more. “Give me,” he whimpers, and Daishi provides, filling him in both series of bodily walls. It draws him mute – but his hands dig against Daishi’s skin, pulling at her as the tentacles pull themselves out again. “Give me it,” he growls softly, a plea.

The hydroid chuckles above him, pressing them inside him once more.

“Very well,” she coos, “now, if you can withstand the barrage,” she starts, the tentacles withdrawing from him to the tune of his aching whimper. She leans down against him once more, pressing him down against the bedsheets as the tentacles press themselves inside him again. Against his neck, she purrs, “I’ll fuck you.”

Yauc whines beneath her as the tentacles withdraw from him again, hovering against his entrances and waiting to press inside him once more. “Deal,” he growls, silenced as the tentacles burrow inside him, their girth growing and drawing him to tremble.

Just as quickly as the tentacles filled him they’re gone again, yielding back as the hydroid releases him from the bed and coaxes his legs back to the floor. Her hands embrace him as she stands back to her full height – taking him with her as she steps away from the bed. Yauc lets himself be guided from the bed to the wall where a shelf lies at chest level, leaning against it after a gentle suggestion from the towering hydroid behind him. She’s careful as he wobbles, holding him steady with her pressing hands that draw around his hips and between his thighs.

The chubby chroma wiggles within her grasp, his hands crossing upon the shelf as claws spread his lips to the cool air of the room. She nudges him side to side, testing his balance as Yauc’s clasper clit coils against an index finger. Her motions begin to settle once his legs spread wide, attuning him in place. “You ready, big boy?” she purrs against his neck, teasing his lips to spread.

“Uhuh,” he mewls, rolling around her petting hand, listening to the summon cast beneath him as moisture presses the air around them for a brief moment – the mark of a tentacle swarm. He feels them follow his tapping golden hooves, coaxing against his skin as they follow upwards and cupping against his thighs. In front of him twin tentacles coil, wrapping around his arms as secondary support, which he gladly accepts as the tentacles below cup against his skin. He feels them at his rear, his lips, coaxing against his vulva, clit, and vents.

But, they don’t penetrate just yet – the hydroid holding him exposed.

Her claws divide his lips for a worming tentacle, cradling him as it slaters his vulva with additional lubrication before it eases itself inside him. Yauc mewls as the tentacle girth grows, squirming around it and squeezing the adjusting penetration. One of many he’s ready for, pressing himself back towards the hydroid for the next in blazing need. “That’s a good boy,” she purrs against his neck, stroking his clit as the second marks its place against his rear. “Just relax,” she coos, holding him still and settled for a moment as the wet penetration slides against his butt.

His tail is lying in the way.

Daishi is careful to ease it to the side, moving herself in tandem as the hand once at his aching clit moves to his sensitive vent. With one hand she holds his heavy tail up, leaving his behind exposed in the air for the tentacle to squirm against, teasing him as it slips against the tight muscle. The chroma mewls, holding himself back to the tentacle trying to find its way inside him as it slips around his tight muscle. Its slimy girth coats him.

Daishi provides the solution – pressing forefinger and index claw inside him and spreading him wide.

And, with a gasp, it begins to slip inside him – drawing Yauc to groan deep as it fills him to the brim, clawing against the surface as his head presses down with half-choked breaths.

“Easy,” Daishi purrs, splitting her fingers around the tentacle prodding inside his rear. “You’ve been so good, Yauc, you took all of it.” And, in a motion of assurance, the tentacle bobs inside him, casing him to arch around the dueling penetrations front and back. It burrows itself inside him, gently drawing a thrust that coaxes out a whimpering groan from Yauc; his head throws back, drool dripping down his jaw.

He LOVES it.

With a pat on his butt – one that makes him clench around the penetration and yelp – Daishi pulls herself away. Tentacles take place of her hands, holding him steady as the moist penetration rolls inside him. Any hesitation he once held is washed away as they begin to thrust, bobbing him back in forth in a waving motion and following every sway of his spread thighs. His grumbling voice trembles through the air as the tentacles coax him to stand with his legs affixed into position – leaving him no space to squeeze the penetration with his thighs.

Wet thrusts begin to fill the air along side his loud groaning growls – it doesn’t take long for them to make him ache and buck, whimpering as his head presses into the tentacle mass holding his arms against the shelf. “Ah, fuck,” he whimpers – unaware that Daishi left him there alone for a moment.

Not that he cares, enjoying the burning in his nerves as the tentacles follow him through his trembling orgasm – an orgasm he’s carried through by the tentacles holding him firm – keeping him from releasing the shelf as he crawls back against it. When a leg is left unattended, he stomps, pressing his golden hooves against the ground as the tentacles bury inside him over and over. Their saturation runs rampant through the room as it drips beneath him – bucking around the sensation of the moist penetrations as his maw lulls open.

A tentacle fills his mouth as he cries out in ecstasy, his tongue lulling beneath it as he mouths around it; and as he mouths it another tentacle tends to his heavy breathing vent. It slips against his flesh as he rolls around the tentacles filling his body over and over – made senseless by the motions he’s feeling as he’s chased back to his peak. His thighs run wet with lubricating fluids as he bucks around them, biting the malleable surface of the tentacle in his mouth as tentacles surround him reinvigorated. He groans into the tentacle as he bucks again, maw lulling open and leaning against the shelf as he tries to look back over himself – to see the tentacles that draw him to writhe.

His left hand holds tight to the tentacle that affixed itself to him, quivering as he tries to look down and back over himself. There’s only so much he can see with his trembling thigh in the way.

And so, he tries to raise it so he can have a better look – and the tentacles give him the support to do so – letting him indulge in the sight of brilliant blue tentacles thrusting inside him as his clit holds on with whatever strength it still has. And looking back, his tail lies in the way to see the prodding tentacle filling his rear – another notion that the tentacles follow and pull his tail back enough he can watch it thrust inside his body. His breathing pants as he watches it fill him over and over, the tentacle once in his mouth sliding away with a mess of saliva sticking to it. His hooves plant themselves to the floor again as he bucks, hands returning to the shelf as his head falls down between his shoulder blades.

In and out, in and out the tentacles fill him, drawing him to sharply groan and gasp with an ever-rasping voice. His throat hurts, aching in every expression of enjoyment as he’s filled with the girths over and over. His tail held up, legs held wide, his claws barely hold onto the edge of the self as he watches his clit struggle to hold on to the tentacle filling his glowing flesh. Beneath him the twinned tentacles drip as they thrust – he’s not sure how much longer he can last. But damn does it feel good.

“You’ve done so well,” the hydroid purrs from the doorway, making his head snap up.

He wobbles around the tentacles as they begin to slow – his tail still held up high and leaving his body exposed to the hydroid. Shame barely crosses his mind – being exposed in this position, vulgar as his completely filled ass lies exposed to her. It’s a shame that only flickers by for a moment, still riding the tentacles filling him and drawing him to ache so much. And the hydroid makes no such inclination that he should feel that way, her hands drawing around him as the tentacles still inside him.

“Good boy,” she coos, “taking all those tentacles. I could almost hear you down the hall you were so loud.” Her hands spread down his stomach, “and you’re so wet, did you enjoy yourself?”

Railing against exhaustion, all Yauc can do is nod, rocking around the penetrations as the hydroid’s fingers cup his clit.

“Excellent,” she kisses against his neck, pressing herself against his still held tail – her erection prodding. “Since you’ve done so well,” she whispers, fingers dividing around the tentacle still filling his vulva. Slowly, she begins to coax it from him, leaving him dripping wet against her returning hand. “Would you like me in front, or behind?”

“In… front,” he barely whispers, hoarse from the commotion he made earlier. He whimpers as the tentacle within his rear moves again – as commanded by the hydroid holding him steady. The hand not at his lips divides around the tentacle filling his ass, easing it out with a wet pop. And to it, the chroma trembles, thighs rubbing as the hydroid pets his aching sensitivity that runs nearly numb.

And, following her motions again, Yauc finds himself on the bed, half lied to the side as he stares up at the hydroid and her peaking erection made of seafoam blue and deep blue balls. He only has a moment to quickly glance before she crawls onto the bed with him, straddling one of his chubby thighs and hoisting his other up against her breasts. He doesn’t care to protest as she takes charge of him, hoisting his body upwards to meet their flesh. “Here’s your reward,” she sighs, pressing herself into him to full hilt within his saturated walls.

Yauc’s arms hold back beneath his head as he watches the hydroid fill him, too exhausted to care about the how’s, too enamored by the hydroid’s dominance to do anything but revel in her attention. Her girth inside him prods with its pronged head, the knots balling inside and casting him to writhe and claw into the sheets. Above him she groans, holding his leg with one hand and grabbing one arm with the other, she pins him against the bed, bucking down and slapping his flesh with her aching balls.

Claws dig into each other as Daishi thrusts into him with her extending erection, filling him more and more, drawing them both to ache and be drawn noisy as wet flesh slaps over and over. A percussion of intimacy they’re free to express in the abandoned region of the ship. The chroma’s head lulls against the bed, claws digging into the hydroid’s skin as he’s mercilessly fucked by her. His noises are nearly drawn silent – muscles exhausted from the constant penetration and orgasms that nearly make his legs useless.

As she fucks him, her legs press him further upon the bed – pulling herself away long enough to look down at the usually irritated troublemaker on the ship – made a quivering mess under her dominance. And he yearns for her back, pulling the tendrils attached to her helm down as he croaks shouts and expletives; crying her name and for her to finish him.

“Oh, Yauc,” she groans, bucking down into him, filling him as she chases her peak. She pulls him close as her body aches for release, her head twitching inside him.

And with a groan, she presses him down against the bed, filling his insides with sticky white over flowing onto his thighs and the sheets below them.

It leaves them both motionless, trembling for breath as the chroma’s legs tremble and ache.

And Yauc lies happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> -+- Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged! -+-


End file.
